Deck the Halls
by Acathla
Summary: The Scooby Gang's first Xmas together after defeating The First... see what happens... Written a while ago any mistakes are mine alone.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: written years ago, this was posted elsewhere and when that site went black, I decided to post it here to let others see it. This is set within a year or so of the end of season 7 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. So about late 2003. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

The house on Fairmount Avenue was quiet for now. The outside Christmas lights were on and beautifully arranged. The perfectly manicured lawn was decorated with a mini Santa Claus and reindeer and the door had an elaborate wreath.

A red 2002 Ford Mustang Convertible, with the top up, pulled into the driveway. Kennedy got out and opened the trunk and took out the wheelchair. She opened it up and positioned it next to the passenger side door then she opened the door and helped Willow into the chair.

Willow looked up at Kennedy and smiled, "**Thanks. I still can't believe it happened you know? I mean I survived more than one apocalypse."**

"**Willow, honey, can we get inside before you start talking about the A-word?"**

"**What? Oh. Yeah. Ok."** Willow smiles again at Kennedy and moves to put her hands on the wheels to move the chair but Kennedy won't have it.

She moves Willows hands back to her lap and says, "**Let me ok? After all, it's kinda my fault you're in this chair right now."**

"**Ok. But it is not your fault. We'll talk about it inside."**

"**Yup."** Kennedy locks up the car and then gets behind the wheelchair and places a kiss on Willow's head before pushing the chair towards the front door. They get to the door and Kennedy smiles at the Star of David that's in the center of the wreath. Willow's idea and Kennedy loved it. This year they were celebrating Christmas with a few Hanukkah symbols, next year they were gonna celebrate Hanukkah with a few Christmas symbols. It was just one compromise in the long list of things they had worked out. Thanksgiving was still an iffy proposition thanks to Willow's mother.

Kennedy unlocked the front door and wheeled Willow inside before turning around to lock up for the night. They weren't going anywhere else tonight. Willow's injury made sure of that. "**Living room?"**

"**Yeah. I wanna stretch out on the couch, but Kenn honey I can wheel myself over there."**

"**Yeah I know you can but I wanna do it. It's in the girlfriend handbook...near the back."** Kennedy smiled at Willow. Then managed to get Willow into the living room and onto the couch with her legs stretched out on the cushions. Kennedy then went into nurse mode and put some throw pillows under Willow's left leg to elevate it as the doctor had told her to. Willow was looking at her girlfriend running around trying to make sure she was comfy. It made her smile to see Kennedy like this, so unlike the badass Slayer she always tried to be in front of the gang.

It was December 20th, five more days until their first Christmas together after saving the world. Kennedy's first Christmas as a Slayer. Luckily, Willow already finished her Christmas shopping, good thing too now that her left leg was broken in two places. Speaking of which, she was going to really needed her painkillers soon. "**Kennedy? Did you get the painkillers the doctor prescribed? I think I'm gonna need some soon."**

"**Yeah. They're in my coat pocket. I'll go get them. Water, soda, juice, milk? What do you want to wash them down with?"**

"**Apple juice please?"** Willow asked carefully, not wanting to take advantage of Kennedy's guilt over her broken leg.

"**Apple juice it is. Be right back."** Kennedy leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Willow's lips before bolting to the kitchen for the juice and then to the hall where her coat was hanging up for the pills.

Kennedy came back and carefully handed Willow two pills and the glass of juice. She sat on the coffee table facing Willow as she waited for redhead to finish the juice so she could take it back to the kitchen. Willow was very particular about stuff like that and seeing as how Kennedy was the cause of her broken leg she was being extra careful about the stuff that upset her girlfriend.

Willow finished her juice and handed the glass back to Kennedy. She smiled as Kennedy immediately got up and went to the kitchen; she heard the water running and the sound of the glass being put into the draining rack next to the sink. She knew Kennedy must be feeling major guilt about her leg to do what she just did, Kennedy wasn't a slob she just wasn't one to clean up right away. Kennedy came back to the living room and sat again on the coffee table facing Willow but not really looking into her eyes. "**Kennedy, we need to talk sweetie."**

That got Kennedy's attention. The only time anyone ever said 'we need to talk' it meant bad stuff...like breaking up. But Willow was looking at her with love in her eyes so maybe this was different. "**About what?"**

"**About what happened earlier today, with my leg and stuff."**

"**Ok... I know it's my fault and I am so sorry. I don't know what else I can say."**

"**Kennedy, it wasn't your fault. It was my choice to go up the ladder to hang the lights sweetie. And it was my lack of balance that caused me to fall off that ladder you have nothing to feel guilty about. You got me to the ER in record time and stayed with me the whole time and been very attentive and I love you for that but you need to stop thinking it was your fault. Ok?"**

"**Willow, you never would've been on that ladder if it wasn't for my fear of heights. GOD! I'm a slayer for crying out loud! I fight demons and vampires, yet I'm scared of heights! How messed up is that? Then, if that's not bad enough, I had to go and distract you while you were up there by telling you lunch was ready. If I hadn't yelled up at you and startled you...you wouldn't have lost your balance and fallen. How can I not feel guilty about you breaking your leg?"**

"**Kennedy, I don't blame you for this... it's done and guilt isn't going to make it go away or change things so please just let it go ok? For me?"** Willow gives Kennedy her best puppy-dog face and sticks her lower lip out for good measure.

Kennedy smiles,"**Fine. You know I can't say no to you when you pull that face on me. I'll try to feel less guilty ok?"**

"**Ok. Now, come here."** Willow reaches for Kennedy and pulls her onto her lap carefully before kissing her deeply. Both girls quickly lose themselves in the kiss until Kennedy shifts slightly and Willow breaks the kiss to cry out in pain. Kennedy shifted right onto Willow's cast.

"**Will, I'm sorry. Maybe we should hold off until the cast comes off huh?"**

"**The cast is gonna be on for at least a month...you really wanna wait that long? Especially considering how you get after you patrol?"**

"**You got a point but I don't wanna cause you anymore pain. I never wanna cause you pain. I love you too much for that."**

"**I know...we'll figure something out. In the meantime, can you put a movie in the DVD player and snuggle with me?"**

"**Anything for you."** Kennedy lightly kisses Willow once more then moves to the DVD cabinet, which had over a hundred different movies from black and white classics to the latest movies. A collection that was mainly supplied by Kennedy's stash from her father's house and movies that Willow and Kennedy had purchased since moving to Cleveland and getting their own place away from the Scooby gang. Not that moving away made such a big difference... the gang lived four blocks away and would come over on Saturday nights to watch movies and hang out. They were also coming to spend Christmas at their house. Kennedy and Willow wanted to start a tradition of holiday hosting."**Which movie you wanna see?"**

"**Miracle on 34th Street?"**

"**Which one? The original or the remake?"**

"**Original... definitely."**

Kennedy groaned silently... she much preferred the remake but this was Willow's night so she'd endure the original. "**Ok."** Kennedy pulled the movie out of the cabinet and walked over to the entertainment center and put the disc into the player and turned the TV on and then went to lie down next to Willow on the couch carefully with the remote control.

Soon the movie came on and Willow shifted onto her side with Kennedy behind her with her arm draped around her waist and idly caressing her stomach. Willow smiled at the contact and soon both girls got immersed in the classic movie.

* * *

The movie had finished half an hour ago. Kennedy was lying there behind Willow just watching the redhead sleep. She'd fallen asleep two minutes before the ending credits rolled. Kennedy loved just watching Willow sleep. Ever since they moved in together, Kennedy spent many nights just watching her sleep, happier than she'd ever been in her entire life. Willow was the first woman Kennedy had ever fallen in love with... sure she'd had a lot of girlfriends but she'd never felt for them what she felt for Willow. Hell, even now as she watched Willow she had a hard time remembering any other girl but Willow. Kennedy was reminded of a line from an old 80's song just then that applied to her and Willow: _[You were the first, you'll be the last.]_ That's how Kennedy felt: Willow was her first love and she'd be Kennedy's last love-her only love.

'_Wow, I'm starting to get sappy here. What happened to the badass slayer I used to be?'_ But Kennedy knew the answer to that one. Willow had changed her...loving Willow had tamed the badass inside her. Kennedy still fought as well as she ever did...better even but being with Willow had mellowed her to the point where she didn't have to go on patrol every night. Now, her, Buffy, Faith, Rona, and Vi rotated nights and paired up on the weekends. Thanks to Willow, Kennedy no longer felt the need to prove herself to the gang.

Kennedy looked around the living room. The Christmas tree in the little alcove across the room, the menorah on the mantle above the fireplace, all the gifts under the tree. The colorful lights strewn around the room to give it a festive, romantic feel. Kennedy smiled, remembering the night they put the indoor lights up, just her and Willow and a roaring fire in the fireplace, and the hours they'd spent on a blanket in front of the fire making love and talking. Kennedy's eyes fell on the clock on the wall and was shocked at how late it was... 1:30 in the morning. Carefully, Kennedy eased herself off the couch without waking Willow. She ran upstairs to their bedroom and turned down the bed so Willow could just slide right in then she ran back downstairs to the living room.

Kennedy took a moment to just look down at Willow who was still sleeping peacefully before she leaned down and carefully picked the red head up. After settling her securely in her arms, Kennedy began making her way up the stairs again to their bedroom. Kennedy laid Willow down on the bed and with great care and love got her into her pj's before covering her with the sheets.

After making sure Willow was comfy and still sleeping Kennedy went into the bathroom and got ready for bed. She then walked back into the bedroom and slid in beside Willow. Since she was still wide awake, Kennedy just rested her head on one hand as she continued her Willow watch. After an hour of this, Kennedy finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kennedy woke up first and carefully got out of the bed and into the shower. Once she was dressed and ready for the day she looked over at Willow who was lying there with a smile on her face.

"**How long you been awake?"** Kennedy asked.

"**Since you slipped out of bed. I would've joined you in the shower but this cast stopped me."** Willow replied a little sleepily.

"**That reminds me. The doctor gave me something for that hang on."** Kennedy bolted from the room and was back in one minute with a plastic...thing.

"**What's that?"** Willow asked cautiously.

"**I forget what he called it but basically you wrap it around the cast and it keeps the cast dry while you take a shower. Pretty cool huh?"** Kennedy smiled.

"**Yeah...I guess."** Willow was thinking about how painful it was going to be to stand in the shower with a broken leg...then she had an idea. "**Uh, Kenn? Would it work the same if I took a bath instead of a shower?"**

"**I don't see why not. Tell you what, I'll go start the bath then I'll come back and wrap this on your leg and help you into the tub. And, while you're in there I'll even make you breakfast...sound good?"**

It sounded very good but, "**I don't want you to feel you have to wait on me hand and foot just cuz I broke my leg. Not that I don't like it when you take care of me but—"** Willow was cut off by Kennedy's lips on hers before Kennedy pulled back and smiled.

"**I know I don't have to but I want to...I like taking care of you and this broken leg deal just lets me do more of that ok? So just let me take care of you ok? Please?"**

"**Ok. In that case... breakfast a la Kennedy sounds perfect."** Willow smiled at Kennedy. It was so sweet that Kennedy wanted to take care of her...made Willow feel loved and protected.

Kennedy kissed Willow lightly once more then went into the bathroom to start the bath. She ran the warm water and added some bath salts that Willow loved. Kennedy then came back into the room and helped Willow undress and into a robe before wrapping the plastic...thing around her cast. Once it was on Kennedy picked Willow up and carried her to the bathroom with Willow protesting the whole way.

"**Kennedy! You don't have to carry me you know. I could've made it there if I leaned on you."**

"**Nope... now that I have slayer strength I might as well put it to good use when I'm not slaying right? Besides, I like carrying you around...makes me feel useful."**

"**You are useful, and needed, and wanted, and loved. You don't have to carry me around for that..."** Willow trailed off as she began kissing Kennedy's neck.

"**Ok...not fair Red. You know what that does to me and right now we can't."** Kennedy stops at the tub and slowly lowers Willow next to it before sliding the robe off and gently helping Willow into the tub.

* * *

Willow made it as far as the stairs by herself before Kennedy found her and carried her to the kitchen for breakfast. After breakfast, Kennedy settled Willow in the living room before calling Buffy.

"**Ok Will, Buffy's gonna come by and stay with you for a few hours ok?"**

"**Why? Where are you going?"**

"**Will, honey, I'm still not done with my shopping. Besides, after what happened yesterday I wanna buy something extra special for you."**

Willow smiled, then reached her hand out to Kennedy, "**Come here."**

Kennedy moved closer and took Willow's hand before being pulled down onto the couch next to her. Willow leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. Kennedy let herself get lost in the kiss and soon her hands were moving up Willow's arms to her neck. Willow's hands here tugging at Kennedy's shirt just as the doorbell rang.

Both girls groaned before Kennedy pulled back, "**That'll be Buffy...gotta love her timing."** Kennedy said sarcastically, "**I'll get it."**Kennedy reluctantly moved away from the couch and made her way to the front door.

Kennedy opened the door and smiled at the sight of Buffy, Dawn, Faith and Xander standing there. They looked so cute...like a little family, especially after Buffy finally gave in and started dating Xander. They were actually happy together and getting serious about each other. Didn't hurt that they already knew all the bad stuff and the good stuff. Made it easier really... none of that awkward first date getting to know you phase. Kennedy wasn't sure if they were sleeping together yet but she'd walked in on more than one intense make out session so who knows?

"**Hey guys! All of you came over to stay with Willow?"**

"**No... they came to watch Willow... me and Faith came to go shopping with you."** Dawn said with a smile. The gang walked into the living room and hugged Willow before Buffy went into the kitchen to look for snacks. After Kennedy made sure Willow was comfy, she led Dawn and Faith out the door to her car. They piled in and drove to the mall.

Buffy, Xander and Willow decided to watch movies and eat popcorn until the others returned. The first movie ended up being 'Bring It On' cuz Xander kept saying there were two girls in it that looked like Faith and Glory. Buffy and Willow didn't see it but Buffy was too busy focusing on Xander's arms around her to notice the movie.

* * *

"**Ok, so we'll meet back here in say...one hour? That good for you guys?"** Kennedy asked as soon as the three of them walked into the food court of the mall. Each girl wanted to do her holiday shopping alone to maintain the whole air of surprise.

Faith and Dawn both nodded and checked their watches. It was almost noon so, "**so we'll meet back here at one?"** Dawn asked just to be sure.

"**Yeah, one o'clock. Have fun."** Kennedy said before heading off into the mall. Faith and Dawn looked at each other for a minute before walking off in opposite directions.

Kennedy went first to the sporting goods store to get Rona's and Faith's gifts. She bought for Faith an automatic longbow with rapid reload of up to ten arrows. Willow had told Kennedy of Faith's fondness for long bows from when Faith first came to Sunnydale so she figured that was a good choice.

For Rona, she bought a mahogany finish dart chest. It opened up to reveal a dartboard and contained four sets of six darts and accessories for about ten other games. Kennedy remembered Rona saying something about being a darts Champion back home so she knew Rona would like this.

Kennedy had a knack for remembering little things people said and recalling them when it suited her needs. Like today, she'd need all her recall to come up with good gifts for the gang.

Kennedy's next stop was Bath & Body Works where she bought Vi an assortment of bath beads and salts and other frilly, girlie stuff because she knew Vi was into that stuff. Buffy was probably the hardest person to shop for... what did you get for someone like Buffy? To Kennedy, she was all over the map so she decided to shop for Buffy last.

Dawn was already taken care of... a few weeks ago Kennedy went to Godiva Chocolates and pre ordered a basket of various chocolates and chocolate-dipped strawberries for Dawn to be delivered Christmas morning.

Xander, too, was already taken care of. A high-end, highly sophisticated remote controlled red Ford F350 truck with black leather interior and special ordered personalized California plates that read 'Xan-Man'. It was the size of a rottweiler... Kennedy hoped he'd like it. The California plates were a silent nod to Sunnydale.

For Buffy, Kennedy finally decided on gold necklace with Buffy's and Dawn's birthstones set inside little gold angels. Each angel was 14K gold and the chain was 18K white gold. Very classy yet also good for every day use.

Kennedy looked at her watch and realized she only had 20 minutes left so she high tailed it to the jewelry shop to get Willow's gift. Kennedy had ordered a custom designed silver Claddah ring with Willow's birthstone set in the heart and a special inscription engraved in the band. But that was just one of the gifts Kennedy was there to get for her girlfriend. There was one more thing she needed to get and it took her fifteen minutes to finally find the perfect one. She had the Claddah wrapped and put the other gift inside her pocket as she left the store.

Kennedy made it back to the food court with two minutes to spare. Faith and Dawn were a few minutes late but that was ok considering the amount of bags each one was carrying. They decided to eat something there before heading home.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the ranch..._

After the movie ended, Willow, Buffy and Xander decided they didn't want to see another movie so they ended up playing Monopoly. As usual, Willow bought all the great properties like Boardwalk and Park Place, Buffy bought all the railroads, and Xander managed to get both utilities and the yellow properties.

"**So Buffy, how's it going with Xander?"** Willow asked while Xander was in the bathroom.

Buffy thought for a second then,"**It's really good. I never expected to fall in love with him but, I did."**

"**Took you long enough. Seven years and how many boyfriends? Still, I am glad you didn't get together sooner though you know? Considering everything we've all been through together I don't think a relationship back then would've lasted, do you?"**

"**No. Back then I was too blinded by Angel, then when I realized how you felt about him, I just couldn't do that to you Will."** A long beat of silence."**Uh oh... can I take that last part back?"**

"**NO! You mean you wanted him back then? Really?"**

"**Yeah, kinda. He was the first person who was nice to me when I first moved to Sunnydale and he was cute and sweet and nice. I really wanted to but I also picked up on your feelings for him and as our friendship grew I realized I could never do that to you. So, I put him in the friend zone and never thought about it again until..." **Buffy drifted off as she remembered that night at the Bronze when she did that sexy dance with Xander-well, to Xander is more like it.

"**Until? Until when?"** Willow asked not even thinking about that night.

"**Remember that night, junior year, at the Bronze?"**

"**Yeah... what about it?"**

"**That night, when I was dancing with Xander... I kinda asked him if I'd ever thanked him for saving my life before and when he said no I asked—"**

"**Don't you wish I would?"** Xander finished for Buffy. He had been standing by the doorway as Buffy and Willow talked. He never planned to eavesdrop but after Willow asked if Buffy wanted him back then, Xander couldn't help it...he wanted to know and now he did.

Buffy looked at Xander for a second in shock before her face relaxed as she realized...he remembered. "**You remember that?"**

"**Of course, I remember almost everything you've ever said to me...especially when you flirt with me."** Xander smiled and leaned in to kiss Buffy lightly.

"**So...that night you were ready to start something with him?"** Willow asked.

"**What is this, interrogate Buffy day? I am pleading the 5th from here on out."** Buffy pulled an imaginary zipper across her lips and mimed locking it and throwing away the key. She really didn't want to get too deep into the past because yeah, that night, Buffy would've jumped Xander's bones if she hadn't caught a glimpse of Willow sitting there watching them with a such a hurt look on her face that it got through Buffy's Bitch of the Year act.

After that, Buffy put her feelings for Xander back in the closet of her heart as her focus fell again on Angel and Xander started dating Cordelia. Somewhere in the back of Buffy's mind she never really accepted Xander and Cordelia's relationship. She was always secretly hoping it would end. That love spell Xander had Amy do was like a wake up call that Buffy quickly put on hold when she saw that Xander and Cordelia got back together.

When it did end for good, Buffy was secretly pleased but also guilty for being so happy about it. So she did what she did best...she ignored it and threw herself into her slaying. Luckily by then Faith had arrived in town and Buffy had something to distract her.

Willow and Xander exchanged a knowing glance before turning back to a silent Buffy, lost in her thoughts. Willow concentrated a bit then tuned into Buffy's thoughts. Willow's eyes widened as she learned the extent of Buffy's feelings for Xander back then.

"**Fine. New topic?"** Xander asked after a bit of silence. He didn't want to push the issue because he still wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to the question Willow asked. He only knew that he'd been waiting for Buffy to make a move for seven years and five months ago...she finally did. Fourth of July...the fireworks in the sky weren't the only sparks flying that night. One kiss and they both knew it was right.

"**New topic? Ok. Um... Willow, exactly how did you break your leg? I don't think we ever got the whole story."** Buffy finally spoke up.

Willow looked at her friends and blushed a little. No one, not even Kennedy, knew the truth about that. Willow took a deep breath and decided to tell Buffy the truth.

"**My leg? Oh...yeah. Um...well you know that I was up on the ladder putting up the lights and Kennedy called out to me and I lost my balance. But, there's more. Something Kennedy doesn't even know and you guys have to promise me you won't EVER tell her, deal?"**

Buffy and Xander looked at each other then at their friend and, "**We promise, Willow whatever it is you can tell us."** Xander spoke for both of them. Willow glanced at Buffy for confirmation that she felt the same. Buffy nodded and smiled.

Willow took another deep breath then, "**Ok the truth is—"**

At that moment the front door opened and Kennedy, Faith, and Dawn walked in smiling. Kennedy made a quick dash to the hall closet and stuffed her purchases in there for the moment before joining everyone in the living room. Kennedy walked over to Willow and gave her a quick kiss on the lips then noticed the serious look in her eyes.

"**Willow, honey you ok? Is your leg hurting? Do you need more painkillers? Or did you already take some? Or—"** Willow's lips cut off the stream of babble coming from Kennedy. Then Willow pulled back and smiled.

"**Kenn, sweetie I'm fine. No pain in the leg, we were just talking. No big ok?"** Willow asked.

Kennedy relaxed a bit, "**Ok."**

Buffy and Xander exchange a glance with Faith and Dawn. Then Buffy takes the hint."**Well...we should be going now. I still got some last minute shopping to get done. C'mon guys."**

The gang left and Kennedy and Willow settled on the couch to snuggle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_DECEMBER 23... Mid Morning_

Buffy and Xander were in their kitchen having a late breakfast while Dawn and Faith slept in. They were happy but curious.

**"Xand, what do you think Willow was about to tell us the other day about how she broke her leg?"**

Xander thought about that for a few seconds before replying,**"No idea. Knowing Willow, though, it could've been anything."**

**"Yeah...that's what's been bothering me. What if it was something important and we let it slide? That would be bad."**

**"Buff, hun, what are you getting at?"**

**"Nothing...just that, I bet Kennedy still has some wrapping to do...why not offer to take Willow to lunch so she can wrap the gifts she bought that day?"**

Xander soon got what Buffy really wanted. **"And while we're having this 'innocent' lunch, I suppose the topic of what she was about to tell us is gonna come up?"**

Buffy gets a sly/shy look on her face, **"It might..."**

Xander just looked at her. He knew better than most that when Buffy wanted something, she usually got it and hey, who was he to try and stop her? Xander finally sighed and simply said,**"Fine... make the call. Let's do lunch."**

Buffy smiled then leaned over to give him a quick kiss before running to the phone to call Willow. After a few minutes of convincing she finally got Willow to agree to lunch and Kennedy to agree to let Willow out of her sight for a few hours. Kennedy was getting more and more protective of Willow...especially after she broke her leg.

Xander was still in the kitchen...sulking a little bit. He was hoping to spend this day back in bed with Buffy. Finally exorcise his bad memories of Christmas with his drunken family. But... that was not to be...at least not until after lunch with Willow and Buffy's curiosity was satisfied.

Buffy walked back into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Xander's neck and smiled at him. **"Hey..."**

**"Hey."** A moment of silence then, **"I'm going to go upstairs and shower and get dressed... care to join me?"**

Buffy gives him a long, slow kiss then, **"Now that sounds like a very good idea. I'll be right there, ok? Gotta clean up the breakfast mess."**

**"Ok...don't take too long though. What time we going over to get Will?"**

**"One-thirty. Plenty of time, don't worry."**

Xander smiled then left the room and headed for their bedroom that has its own bathroom. He got the water nice and hot then undressed and stepped inside. After about five minutes the curtain slid open a bit and Xander sensed Buffy walk in. He smiled and turned around to look at her... and it's not Buffy!

At least not the Buffy Xander was used to seeing anyway. Sure, they've slept together and he'd seen her naked but, Buffy was always a little uncharacteristically shy around him without her clothes on. But now, here, in the shower there was no trace of shyness in Buffy as she stepped forward and pressed her lips to his...

* * *

_AT WILLOW AND KENNEDY'S_

Kennedy put down the phone after talking to Buffy then rolled over and threw her arm around Willow. They were still in bed and hadn't even thought about breakfast, much less lunch. But Kennedy was glad that Willow would be out of the house cuz she still had to wrap the gifts she bought the other day. Plus she had a surprise for Willow tonight and had to get some stuff together and ready. Better to have Willow out of the way so as not to ruin the surprise, but Kennedy still didn't like the thought not having Willow nearby for the day. But that's the price she'd pay to be able to set up this surprise for Willow.

Willow snuggled closer to Kennedy and closed her eyes. Willow knew why Buffy suddenly wanted to have lunch... the unspoken truth from the other day. The real reason why she'd lost her balance on that ladder and fallen and broken her leg. Something she couldn't tell Kennedy about and now, she wasn't even sure she could tell Buffy and Xander about it. They'd think she was crazy...or worse. Willow decided not to think about it anymore until lunch. She leaned up and kissed Kennedy with all the love and passion she had inside her and soon the kiss turned to more kisses and roaming hands and ecstacy beyond measure.

* * *

Willow, Buffy, and Xander settled into a quiet booth at the family restaurant that Faith had recommended. (Her last date had taken her there and she'd liked it)

The three friends were halfway through their lunch when Buffy finally took a deep breath and brought up the reason why they were sitting there.

**"So, Will. Care to tell us what exactly happened when you fell? You were about to tell us the other day but then Kennedy came home and it was forgotten. Now, I really wanna know."**

Willow glanced over at Buffy and decided that she could tell her best friends what really happened. So she took a deep breath and began to explain.

**"Well, I was up there on that ladder hanging the lights, that much you guys know but... well... something happened to me up there."**

**"What happened Willow?"** Xander asks, concerned.

**"T-Tara, she came to me while I was up there and she s-said some thing that s-scared me a little."** Willow was stuttering a bit as she remembered what Tara had said.

**"Will, what'd she say? And are you sure it was really her and not a...trick?"** Buffy asked, worried that maybe the First was starting to come back somehow.

**"It was her Buffy...that much I'm sure of. S-she said that before the year was over something was going to happen to me."**

**"Something good or something bad?"**

**"She didn't specify... but she did say that it would be tied to Kennedy and that it would happen before the end of the year. Also that it would alter the course of my life forever. So I don't think she meant the broken leg cuz that doesn't change a life right? So it's gotta be something else, something bigger and not necessarily better."**

**"Will, it's ok. We can handle anything right? I mean, we defeated the First Evil I think we can handle anything else right?"**Buffy asked, trying to cheer up her friend.

**"There's more. When I was at the hospital after the cast was set, Kennedy stepped away for a bit to get the car. The doctor told me something I totally wasn't expecting... I'm expecting. And the baby's fine despite the fall."**.

Stunned silence fell over the small table as the three friends stopped to totally absorb what that meant. Willow just looked down at her plate the whole time, waiting for someone to say something.

**"So, you're...pregnant?"** Buffy asked a little confused.

**"Yup. The doctor confirmed it the next day when he called the house. You can imagine the fancy footwork it took to keep Kennedy from finding out. And I don't like lying to her but I'm not sure how she'd react to this."**

**"Will, I'm still trying to figure out how you ended up pregnant but I do know Kennedy loves you more than life itself. I'm sure she's gonna be happy about this, once she gets used to the idea. Ok? Just relax and we'll try to figure out how it happened."**

**"I know how it happened Buffy. Well...kinda. I'm sure it's got something to do with magic or something like that but I don't know why it happened now. Ug, my head hurts now."**

**"Let's go to our place ok Will?"** Xander finally got his voice back and decided to take charge. He signaled the waiter for the check and then paid it while the girls got up and headed for the door. They all got into Xander's car and drove to Buffy and Xander's house.

They settled down in the living room with Willow lying down on the sofa with a cold towel on her forehead and Buffy and Xander sitting on the loveseat. Willow had her eyes shut and was trying to relax before trying to figure out why she was pregnant.

Buffy and Xander just sat there with their arms around each other waiting for Willow to be ready to talk.

After a few hours Willow finally relaxed enough to think clearly and she asked Buffy to get her a book from the hidden room contained behind the false wall in the dining room. Giles and Xander set up the house so that anything related to slaying and magic would be concealed from view. So that if the residents of the house wanted to entertain, throw a party or bring a date (or a friend) home there would be no worrying about trying to conceal the weapons or mystical texts. It was the grown ups' way of trying to make sure Dawn's high school years were more normal than Buffy's had been.

Gone were the days of training in a basement. Buffy, Faith, and the other slayers trained in the hidden room which was half gym/ half library. So Buffy went into the hidden room and looked for the book Willow asked her to find. Xander stayed in the living room with Willow as she rested her broken leg on a throw pillow. He could tell Willow was doing some major worrying over the whole 'baby' thing. He wished there was a way he could help her but there didn't seem to be.

_[Willow's thoughts]_

_There's a baby growing inside of me... there's a baby growing inside of me?! It's almost unbelievable. I mean, how? I know how...had to be magic of some kind. But now I'm more confused than ever._

Buffy returned with the book and handed it to Willow, effectively cutting off the red head's internal babbling. Willow opened the book and scanned the text for the part she was looking for. The explanation as to why she was pregnant.

Buffy took her place next to Xander as she waited for Willow to find what she was looking for. Buffy knew by the look on Willow's face that she was concentrating. So Buffy just sat there with Xander and let Willow do what she needed to do.

After about five minutes of reading Willow looked up and smiled at her friends.

**"I've got good news and not so good news."**

**"Ok"** Buffy said, **"What's the good news?"**

Willow smiled **"It's probably not anything but a healthy human baby, most likely a combination of my DNA and Kennedy's. Basically, it was created in much the same way as any other baby would be except... well magic was obviously involved. Either way, it seems as if the baby is just that...a baby."**

**"Well, great. Congratulations!"** Xander began then Buffy remembered something.

**"Wait, Will, what's the not so good news?"**

**"Kinda worried how Kennedy's gonna react to magic once again messing things up. Also don't know why I got pregnant now!"**

**"Well... I don't know about Kennedy but I'm happy for you. As for why... well...I'm stumped but maybe we should call the Coven in England. Maybe they know why?"** Buffy said.

**"Yeah..I'll call them tomorrow."**

The phone rang just then and Buffy got up to answer it.

**"Hello?... yeah she's right here...yup, hang on I'll get her."** Buffy took the phone from her ear and brought it to Willow, **"It's Kennedy."**

Willow takes the phone and quietly says, **"Hello?"**

**"Hey baby,"** Kennedy said over the phone, **"How much longer you gonna be at Buffy's?"**

**"Uh, was actually gonna leave right now. I missed you."**

**"I missed you too. Want me to come get you?"**

**"No, it's ok, Xander can give me ride. I'll be there in a few minutes ok?"**

**"Ok sweetie... I'll be here waiting."**

**"Ok, bye,"**

**"Bye"**

Willow disconnected the call and looked at Xander then at Buffy. **"Guess I gotta go home and tell Kennedy the news. Xander can you give me a ride home?"**

**"Sure. Come on."** Xander helped Willow up and after they got their coats on, he helped her into the car. Buffy decided to wait there because she had a surprise for Xander. So Xander and Willow drove off towards Willow's house.

Xander helped Willow out of the car but only got halfway to the front door before Kennedy came running out and scooped Willow up into her arms.

**"Thanks Xander, don't mean to be rude but I can take it from here... good night."** Kennedy said to Xander before carefully turning and walking towards the house. Willow said a quick goodbye to Xander then snuggled into Kennedy's arms as she carried her into the house, closing the door behind her with her foot.

Kennedy carried Willow into the living room and when Willow saw what was there, she gasped then tears began to form in her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The entire living room was lit with the soft glow of numerous candles. Willow was overwhelmed. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she realized that Kennedy gone to a lot of trouble to set this up.

Kennedy could see Willow getting all teary eyed and smiled a little smile. "**So, what do you think? You like?"** She asked quietly.

"**I—Yeah. But I think you should set me down on the sofa before you hurt yourself."** Willow joked.

"**You? You're light as a feather and I... well I'm a slayer so I could carry you like this for hours. But there's other stuff I need to do so I guess I'm gonna have to put you down."** Kennedy walked over to the sofa and gently settled Willow on to it. Kennedy then leaned down and placed a slow, sweet kiss on Willow's lips. Before she could lose herself in the wonderful feeling she pulled away and smiled down at the woman she loved. "**I'll be right back ok?"**

Willow nodded silently as Kennedy walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen. A few minutes later, Kennedy walked back in carrying a tray which held a plate covered by a silver dome lid. Willow just smiled as she watched Kennedy carefully place the tray on the coffee table.

**"Kennedy? What's going on?"** Willow asked quietly, she was feeling a little guilty that Kennedy had gone to all this trouble and now she had to tell her that somehow, she was pregnant. She had a feeling Kennedy wasn't gonna be too happy that magic is messing with things again.

Kennedy looked at Willow and smiled, **"I just wanted to do something special for my girl."**

**"Yeah...I'm not buying that...you're up to something. Just tell me."**

Kennedy just smiled. Then she reached over to the tray and lifted the lid on the plate. Willow looked over at the tray and what she saw there made the guilt she was feeling multiply by, like, 100.

Sitting there, in the middle of a silver platter was a small red velvet box. Kennedy's hand slid into Willow's as she stared into her eyes and tried to remember what she had planned to say. For the first time in her life, Kennedy was speechless. Her perfectly planned speech which resulted in a happy, smiling Willow vanished from her mind when she looked into Willow's eyes and saw guilt.

_'What does she have to be guilty about?' _Kennedy wondered.

Willow noticed that Kennedy must've seen the guilt she was feeling so she mentally shook her head and cleared the guilt from her eyes as best she could.

Kennedy noticed the guilt clear and just like that, the words she had planned to say to Willow came back to her and she smiled again as she pictured Willow's reaction.

**"Willow, I have been wanting to ask you something for a while now. And I'm sure, knowing me, that I may bungle this a bit so just let me finish before you say anything ok?"**

**"O-ok."** Willow said a little confused.

**"Ok, here goes. Willow, I love you more than I ever thought I could ever love anyone. My family life wasn't exactly the most nurturing environment to grow up in. My mother died during childbirth and my father was not exactly father of the year. When he remarried he chose a woman so much like himself that by the time my watcher came for me I was more than willing to go with him. I was still too young to know it then but if I had stayed in that house, I probably would've turned out just like my father. A cold, unfeeling person. I am so grateful that my watcher came to get me when he did cuz he helped me realize that love did exist. But I never truly believed that I'd find someone to fall in love with. Willow, I met you and in that instant when our eyes first met I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that you were the one for me. So, in my typical brat fashion I went after you... and I got you. And now that I have you I intend to keep you forever. So, this is the part where I say something I've never said to anyone before in my life and something I don't intend to say to anyone else but you."** Kennedy paused for effect and to reach over and pick up the red velvet box. She opened it and showed its contents to Willow.

A beautiful 2 carat diamond solitaire ring with one emerald on either side set on a white-gold band. Kennedy took a deep breath then,**"Willow Rosenberg, I fall more in love with you every single day. Would you make me the happiest woman alive and marry me?"**

Willow's eyes filled with tears and she smiled before wrapping her arms around Kennedy's neck and whispering into her ear, **"Yes...yes Kennedy I will marry you but first, there's something you should know."**

Kennedy pulled away from Willow and looked at her carefully, **"You can tell me anything."**

**"Well, the thing is..."**

**"Willow... just tell me."**

**"Ok, the thing is... Kennedy, I'm pregnant."**

**"P-pregnant? What do you mean, pregnant?"**

**"I mean that I am carrying a baby- our baby. Before you ask, there was some magic involved and I still don't know why yet but that's how and this baby is a combination of both our DNA. It's our baby Kennedy."**

Willow watched as Kennedy tried to figure it out.

**"So... this means that I'm getting a wife and a child? I can handle that if you still want to marry me."**

Willow smiled then and kissed Kennedy. **"I so want to marry you. And tomorrow I am going to call the coven in England and see if they can tell us why this happened now ok?"**

**"Ok baby. But tonight... I want you to wear this ok?"** Kennedy slid the ring onto Willow's left hand and smiled at her before, **"Only this...got it?"**

Willow soon got the idea and leaned in for a kiss but Kennedy pulled back and lifted her off the sofa and brought her to the fireplace where a roaring fire burned brightly. Kennedy placed Willow on the makeshift bed of blankets and pillows.

Kennedy slowly removed Willow's clothes and proceeded to make love to her fiance all night long.


End file.
